


Within You (Past Labyrinth)

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: My Labyrinth Fics [3]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Beheading Scene, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 14,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah goes back in time to meet a teenage Jareth.<br/>(No Graphic Scenes, Very Mild)<br/>Sarah wishes just for fun on her 18th birthday that she could 'go back' whilst thinking hard about the Labyrinth. But when she wakes up there the next day, she finds the place isn't quite the same as she remembers....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wish

The fog lifted from the ground in the early hours of the morning, allowing the sun to slowly warm the day and wake those still resting from their peaceful slumber. As the light filtered through her bedroom window, Sarah squeezed her eyes tighter shut and turned her face away. It was too early to get out of bed and she was all cozy anyway, getting up could wait another hour or so. It was her 18th birthday afterall, so she could do whatever she pleased.

 

*

 

Later that evening, after spending the day shopping and looking at cute guys with her friends; Sarah sat on her sofa and sighed. It had been a good day, but she couldn't help missing her old friends back in the Labyrinth. It always happened whenever she was alone, which was why she seldom ever spent any time at home by herself. She would mope and miss them, almost wishing herself back there. There came a knock on her door and Sarah glanced at the clock on the wall, it was getting late - who could it be?

 

She walked over to the front door and pulled it open.  
  
  
"Surprise!!" all her friends barged in, holding a lovely cake with candles all lit up on it. Sarah beamed happily at them, closing the door and following them into her livingroom.  
  
  
"Come on Sarah!" said Vicki, "blow out the candles!"  
  
  
Sarah sat down and looked at the glowing flames, flickering and dancing before her.  
  
  
"Don't forget to make a wish!" said Candace.  
  
  
"Alright," Sarah smiled, gazing into the tiny flames once again. She closed her eyes, the little lights burned into stark images against the back of her eyelids. _I wish I could go back_ , she thought hard about the Labyrinth, _just for a day._..  
  
  
She knew this stuff never worked but it was still fun to do, then she opened her eyes and blew out all of the candles. Her friends cheered and teased her about making a wish, they sat around drinking and listening to music until it got past midnight. That's when everyone started to go home, leaving Sarah by herself again. She thanked them for coming, then closed the door and walked silently to her bedroom.


	2. The Labyrinth?

The next morning, the sun again bothered Sarah but this time when she turned away from it; it was still in her face. She opened her eyes and sat up, looking around herself in bewilderment. She was laying on the grass, _outside_?  
  
  
"How drunk _was_ I last night?" she murmured, as she was pretty certain she'd gone to bed. Picking herself up and brushing the dirt from her clothes, she looked down the hill and had to rub her eyes to look again.  
  
  
"I don't _believe_ it," she whispered, as her gaze fell upon a very familiar castle.  
  
  
It was Jareth's castle, but something wasn't right about it. She looked around some more, there wasn't a Goblin City around it and there certainly wasn't a Labyrinth either. There was a village, spanning for miles and it was beautiful.

 

She saw thickets, streams, waterfalls, gorgeous landscapes all around. It was pure _heaven_...  
  
  
She smiled brightly, her eyes darting all around to try and take it all in at once. She felt that Jareth was clearly not here, she felt relief in that moment and patted herself on the back for defeating him. Because to look upon the place now was to see the aftermath of Jareth's fall, the triumph of the people after the defeat of a tyrant King. Making her way down to the village, Sarah stared in awe at all the different kinds of people there. She saw some with pointed ears, others with wings of all different shapes, sizes and colours. It was amazing, such incredible beauty and it was all thanks to her. She felt proud of herself as she ventured along the stone path, coming into the Market Square and looking at the different wares for trade.

 

The food smelled divine, the art was lovely and the furniture was beautiful. She saw clothiers, a Smelter and even a stall that sold weapons. This one gave her hesitation and caused her to frown a little, surely such a place as this had no need for such things?  She shrugged it off, putting it down to self defense and moved on. Her eyes gazed up at the castle, it glittered a brilliant white in the sun and she wondered who was in charge now?


	3. New Friends

As she stood wondering, a group of people who looked to be around her own age came rushing in her direction. They were being chased by an older man, who had some graying hair and ran with a slight limp; his blue eyes flashing angrily at the laughing teens.

 

Sarah stepped out of their way, but one of them grasped her wrist and shouted for her to come on; so she started to run with them. Sarah glanced over her shoulder, the man had given up and was slowly limping back to wherever they'd all came from in the first place. As they rounded the corner of the Bakery, the group fell down into the grass and puffed hard while they all laughed hysterically. Sarah couldn't stop herself from laughing with them, but she had no idea what was so funny. After they had sort of calmed down and caught their breath, Sarah was able to study them all a little easier.

 

"I will _never_ get tired of that!" grinned a guy, who had bleach blonde hair slicked back, blue eyes that twinkled with mischeif and an easy going smile that made Sarah want to hug him. He was slightly taller than the others, had some very nice muscles and an impressive set of dragon-like wings that were quite large; suggesting they were not just for show.

 

"I don't know, James," said a girl, who had a lovely head of long, purple hair that glittered in the sun, "I think we should give the poor old guy a break, right Mona?" She had pointed ears and see-through wings that folded neatly at her back.Her eyes were a lovely shade of purple, too.

 

"I agree with Lavender," said another girl, Mona, who had ginger hair and wings like a monarch butterfly, "he really is a dear thing."  Her eyes were brown and she had reddish freckles over her nose and cheeks.

 

"Aw, come on girls!" James goaded them, "it's just a bit of _harmless_ fun, right Jareth?"

 

Sarah's heart felt like it stopped beating for a moment, her smile faltered and she gasped softly as she turned her gaze to the quietest guy. He was standing, leaning against the Bakery wall and watching them silently. His hair was the same as she remembered it, only shorter and his eyes - those eyes would haunt her forever. He wore those boots, black trousers and white shirt with black vest. At the mention of his name, they all fell silent; including the other guys; who were all sitting around nudging each other as if daring one another to say something but nobody did.

 

James walked over and stood next to Jareth, clearly the two of them were close but how was this possible?  Jareth looked so young, like he could easily be Sarah's age but that couldn't be right; could it?  Was this Jareth's son then?  Sarah's head was spinning, she couldn't quite figure out what was happening.

 

"If old Hogsbreath didn't want us to prank him," Jareth said firmly, "he shouldn't be the shit shoveller."  The group all laughed again, some of them nervously but others were genuinely amused. Jareth seemed pleased with the reaction, but his gaze quickly fell upon Sarah - who was the only one who didn't even crack so much as a smile. Sarah held her breath...

 

"I'm pretty sure it's Hoggle," said Mona, thankfully drawing Jareth's attention away from Sarah for the time being. Sarah watched him make a face as if he was smelling something quite awful, but he said no more about it. Sarah was trying not to gape and look stunned, Hoggle was _not_ a dwarf?? Was he cured of some curse when Jareth was defeated? The clock tower started to chime and they all turned their gaze to it, slowly standing to their feet and brushing themselves off. Those with wings flew off, while those without all turned and started walking away.  
  
  
James turned to Jareth and started to whisper into his ear, Jareth frowned and shoved him away in obvious disgust.

 

"Oh well, see you later then!" James chuckled, not bothered by the violent reaction and he flew off as well.


	4. Jareth

Sarah slowly stood up and swallowed dryly, Jareth was still standing there and now he was watching her intently.  
  
  
"I've not seen you before," he said to her curiously, pushing off the wall and walking over to her, "I am Jareth... "  
  
  
He held out his hand towards her.  
  
  
Sarah hesitantly gave him her hand, watching him with a blush of her cheeks as he half bowed, eyes still on hers and he kissed her hand softly.  
  
  
"S-Sarah," she stammered.  
  
  
He offered her a smile, it wasn't a smirk or a sneer; just a simple smile and she found him to be very charming so far.

 

"Welcome, Sarah," he greeted her politely, "have you just moved here?"  
  
  
"Actually I'm just visiting," Sarah replied.  
  
  
"Oh," Jareth inclined his head, studying her obviously alien attire, "where did you... "  
  
  
"Jareth," came a deep voice and Sarah looked up. A very regal looking man stood nearby, his blue eyes and golden beard complimented his heavily jewelled crown.  
  
  
Jareth turned around, a hint of spite in his eyes but his head lowered slightly with respect.  
  
  
"Father?" Jareth spoke quietly.  
  
  
"It's time to come home," said the King, completely ignoring Sarah and making her feel invisible, "you can _play_ with your _friends_ later."  He turned and vanished, but Jareth lingered for a moment more.  
  
  
"I have to go now," he told Sarah, though he was clearly annoyed and Sarah nodded.

 

"I'll be around," she told him, which seemed to brighten him up a little, "so, where are all the Goblins?"  
  
  
Jareth looked at her strangely.  
  
  
"The what?" came his puzzled question.  
  
  
"Goblins," Sarah repeated.  
  
  
"What Goblins?" he asked her, tilting his head.  
  
  
Sarah shifted slightly, confused now.  
  
  
"Isn't this the Goblin City?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.  
  
  
Jareth again gave her a strange look.  
  
  
"You won't see those _halfwits_ around _here_ ," he told her with a smirk now, "pardon me for saying so but you _are_ an odd one, Sarah."  
  
  
He smiled at her again; turned and vanished.

 

Sarah sighed heavily, that King was not Jareth - so the young teen had to be him, but how?  She thought about it for a while, then came to quite the shocking conclusion; this was the past. _Before_ Jareth had become King....

As the realization struck her, Sarah felt a little weird because her younger self had met the older Jareth; whereas her older self was now meeting the younger Jareth. It was quite backwards, pretty confusing but all just a dream she was sure.


	5. Hoggle

Moving away from the Bakery, she made her way towards the cake stall and felt around in her pockets for something to trade; she was very hungry and they smelled delicious. She saw Hoggle with an old shovel, scooping up horse manure from the path and dumping it into a small cart that he pulled along behind him. The smell was terrible, Sarah had to cover her nose with her sleeve and the people running the stalls complained loudly.  
  
  
Hoggle simply muttered under his breath and kept going, picking up the odd piece of food that was thrown at him and eating it while he worked. It didn't seem like a very desirable trade, _so why was he doing it_?  
  
  
Sarah approached him, lowering her arm politely and trying not to grimace.  
  
  
"Hello," she smiled at him. Hoggle looked at her, lowered his gaze and grumbled a short greeting. Then he began to limp forwards, dragging his cart along with him. Sarah strolled along beside him, until he stopped and turned to look at her sharply.  
  
  
"Whatever yer plannin' on doin' jest git it over with!" he barked at her, "damn kids... " He grumbled some more and continued limping onwards, clearly just as grouchy as she remembered him to be - only much taller and nowhere near as wrinkled. A cupcake came flying at the manure cart and Sarah managed to catch it before it landed in the pile, she could not believe her luck but before she could take a single bite; Hoggle snatched it out of her hand.  
  
  
"Whatever's thrown at _me_ is _mine_!" he grumbled at her.  
  
  
"That's not fair!" Sarah argued, " _I_ caught it!"  
  
  
Hoggle looked her over, then turned away in shame but he did not give the cake back to Sarah.  
  
  
She did not pursue him, deciding she wasn't as hungry as he looked and thought that perhaps she could try and talk to him again a little bit later; perhaps he'd be in a better mood then. She managed to trade a keychain or two for a small bag of the cupcakes, she ate two and kept the rest in the bag. She traded the small bag of cupcakes for several loaves of bread, then she followed her nose back to Hoggle.  
  
  
She held out the bag towards him and he glared at it suspiciously, eyeing her with doubt in his expression.  
  
  
"Whadda you want?" he asked her gruffly.  
  
  
"I wanted to give you these," Sarah told him earnestly.  
  
  
"What fer?" he asked, snatching the bag and peering inside.  
  
  
"Just because," Sarah shrugged, "sometimes it's nice just to be nice."  
  
  
Hoggle clearly wasn't used to such treatment, he was silent for a quite a long moment before looking at her with a much softer expression.  
  
  
"Well," he said awkwardly, "thanks... "  
  
  
She smiled as he shuffled off, happy to have brightened his day; even just for a moment.


	6. Unwelcome

Sarah then wondered where everybody had got to by now, she figured from earlier that they liked to hang out behind the buildings and stalls; so she started looking. She found James and Lavendar, making out behind the Fish Monger. Sarah averted her gaze and cleared her throat, James broke the kiss to smile over at her while Lavendar started kissing his neck.  
  
  
"Sorry," Sarah blushed, "I didn't mean to interrupt... "  
  
  
"That's alright," said James, "were you looking for someone?"  
  
  
Sarah shrugged, looking at him curiously.  
  
  
"I'm not from around here," she replied.  
  
  
"Obvious much?" James teased her playfully and Sarah felt less awkward as she smiled back at him.  
  
  
Lavender stopped kissing his neck, looking over at Sarah now, too.  
  
  
"Why don't you find Jareth and ask him to show you around?" she suggested, "I'm sure he will."  
  
  
Sarah nodded at the hint, bidding them goodbye and promptly leaving them alone. She walked slowly towards the castle, unsure if she would be allowed in and even less certain as she approached the guards. They tensed up when she arrived, looking down at her with fierce eyes. They were large and very muscular, held broadswords and had no hair.  
  
  
"Who goes there?" boomed the first guard.  
  
  
"My name is Sarah," came Sarah's much smaller voice in comparison, "I'm looking for Jareth and... "  
  
  
"His Royal Highness is busy," bellowed the second guard.  
  
  
Sarah opened her mouth to speak again, but she was cut off.  
  
  
"That means," boomed the first guard.  
  
  
" _Get lost_!" bellowed the second guard.  
  
  
They roared with laughter and Sarah turned away, perhaps this wasn't such a good idea afterall; should she go home? She wasn't even sure how she got here, so how could she get back again?


	7. Hanging Out

"Sarah?" a voice called to her and she blinked away the tears that had began to form in her eyes, "Sarah... "  
  
  
She turned and Jareth caught up to her, offering her a strange sort of smile.  
  
  
"I thought it was you," he said firmly, "come on, let's go and find the others."  
  
  
She felt his hand slip into hers, then he led her towards the Market Square.  
  
  
"I don't suppose you've seen them?" Jareth asked her.  
  
  
"James is behind the Fish Mongers," Sarah told him, "but he's with Lavender... "  
  
  
Jareth shook his head and they went towards the Fish Stall, Sarah pulled back a little.  
  
  
"We can't go behind there," she told Jareth, "they're um... preoccupied... "  
  
  
"James is always preoccupied," Jareth informed her, as they turned and went behind the stall.  
  
  
Lavender was sitting in the grass, watching amusedly as James and Mona were making out.  
  
  
"Hi Jareth," Lavender waved to him with her fingers.  
  
  
James and Mona stopped kissing, turning to look at Sarah and Jareth. Mona was blushing but James simply smiled and walked over to them, no shame in his expression at all.  
  
  
"Hallo Gorgeous," he said, eyes twinkling with mischeif, "and hallo again stranger... "  
  
  
Sarah bit back a grin.  
  
  
"My _name_ is Jareth," hissed the young prince, "get it right!"  
  
  
James shrugged.  
  
  
"Sorry," he apologised, "I just look at you and all I can think is... _Gorgeous_."  
  
  
"There are _ladies_ present," Jareth scolded James.  
  
  
James shrugged, looking at Sarah.  
  
  
"She doesn't mind," said James, "do you, beautiful?"  
  
  
Sarah flushed.  
  
  
"I don't mind at all," she smiled shyly, being called beautiful wasn't such a bad thing, "but my name is Sarah."  
  
  
" _I_ mind," Jareth muttered.  
  
  
James cocked his head.  
  
  
"You love it," he teased.  
  
  
Jareth raised a brow in annoyance, but said no more about it. Sarah figured there really was no point, James was a massive flirt and it seemed to her that he loved to get on Jareth's nerves; so long as Jareth tolerated it.


	8. Where Do You Come From?

"I love your clothes," Lavender told Sarah, "where'd you get them?"  
  
  
"Yeah," Mona spoke up now, "your seamstress must have such nimble hands!"  
  
  
"I've never seen material like that before," added James, "where _are_ you from, beautiful?"  
  
  
Sarah felt her face turn bright red again, she wasn't used to such blatant flirting. Jareth didn't seem at all impressed, he was glaring at James; who remained either oblivious to it or was thoroughly enjoying it.  
  
  
"I'm not sure what you call it," Sarah replied nervously.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lavender, "from where in the Underground do you hail, Sarah?"  
  
  
"That's just it," Sarah answered, "I'm not _from_ the Underground."  
  
  
All eyes were upon her now, Mona and Lavender stepped back a few paces and widened their eyes.  
  
  
"You mean... You're from... The _mortal realm_??" gasped Mona.  
  
  
Sarah didn't want to respond, as it seemed that yes would be a bad answer.  
  
  
James and Jareth were watching curiously now, waiting for her confirmation.  
  
  
"She _can't_ be," Lavender whispered, "that place doesn't exist! It's just a story parents tell their children to frighten them so they don't wander off... "  
  
  
Sarah felt bad, but what else could she say?  
  
  
They were waiting for her response.  
  
  
"It's true," Sarah said quietly at last, noting how James and Jareth glanced at each other, then back to her, "but it's not such a scary place, why would you think that?"  
  
  
Lavender and Mona looked very uncomfortable now, they both took flight and said a quick goodbye; making sudden excuses to be anywhere else.  
  
  
Only James and Jareth remained, it was not so easy to frighten those who carried swords at their hips. Sarah frowned suddenly, Jareth had never carried a sword before when she'd met him in the future...  
  
  
"What's with them?" she asked.  
  
  
"The stories from your world," James replied, "they're kinda nightmare fuel, even gave _me_ the jitters for a while."  
  
  
Jareth smirked and folded his arms.  
  
  
"I didn't think Draconians were _afraid_ of anything," he taunted James.  
  
  
"Are you telling me that place _doesn't_ creep you out?" James challenged him.  
  
  
"Not at all," Jareth replied calmly, "I have only heard good things. I would very much like to go there...  "  
  
  
James shook his head.  
  
  
"Not I," he said firmly, "the things I have heard, it is an evil place."  
  
  
"You have been listening to the wrong stories," Jareth chided him, "show some backbone... "  
  
  
"Guys!" Sarah broke the tension mounting between the two, "I would really love a tour... "  
  
  
James looked away and Jareth turned to Sarah.  
  
  
"Of course," he agreed, "though I am sure James has somewhere _else_ to be."  
  
  
James pursed his lips but then he smiled and relaxed again.  
  
  
"Yeah," he took the hint, "probably... "  
  
  
Sarah watched him wink at Jareth and leave, Jareth sighed heavily and shook his head; then gestured for Sarah to follow him.  
  
  
"What would you like to see first?" he asked her.  
  
  
"I want to see _everything_!" Sarah's eyes lit up, "you lead and I'll follow."  
  
  
"Very well," Jareth agreed, walking off and Sarah hurried to keep up with him.


	9. Jareth's Secret Place

She found Jareth to be nothing like she expected, he wasn't the man she remembered at all but also he wasn't the snooty royal brat she had envisioned. He walked with her, got his boots muddy and he smiled quite a lot. He showed her the grove of trees he always liked to visit, telling her he would either sit under a tree and read or when the season was right; kick the leaves around with his friends. Sarah smiled at the thought, but it somehow made her sad in a way, too.  
  
  
Because she knew his future, the one where he shut himself away from the world and had nobody for company but halfwitted goblins. She had to wonder how that had happened, what had gone so terribly wrong?  
  
  
"These are the stables," Jareth led her to a beautiful stable, there were huge war horses inside but Jareth showed her that they were gentle enough in exchange for sugar or carrots. He encouraged Sarah to give one of them a sugar lump, she giggled with delight as the soft lips nibbled up the sweet cube and Jareth laughed as the horse snorted and made Sarah jump back in surprise.  
  
  
She had to admit, she was having a wonderful time with him.  
  
  
A short time later, Jareth was leading Sarah along a vaguely familiar path, she pulled back a little as she recognised the area. This was the way to the Bog of Eternal Stench, she was certain of it.  
  
  
"Is something wrong?" Jareth paused, looking back at her.  
  
  
Before she could answer, something suddenly exploded from the bushes and ran right at Sarah - yapping furiously. Sarah squealed and then smiled, as the tiny puppy started hitting her with his puny, little stick.  
  
  
"Aww," Sarah crooned, "he's so tiny!"  
  
  
"Didymus!" called a voice, the pup's mother ran after him, "come back here! I am so sorry, your Majesty!"  She scooped up the protesting whelp and hurried off with him, Jareth smirked and gestured for Sarah to follow.  
  
  
"Nothing to worry about," he told her amusedly, "come along, I want to show you something amazing... "  
  
  
Sarah couldn't help but grimace as she reluctantly followed him, it was a tricky path but soon they came out into a clearing and Sarah gaped.  
  
  
"Wow," she murmured.  
  
  
"This is my secret place," Jareth told her proudly, "almost nobody comes here, because I won't allow it."  
  
  
There wasn't any bog, but a gorgeous lake surrounded by the most exotic trees and flowers Sarah had ever seen in her life. The smell was heavenly, she could stay here forever and never get bored of it.  
  
  
"It's enchanting," Sarah admired the sheer beauty of the place, untouched and wild. Sarah turned her gaze to Jareth, catching him staring at her just before he looked away and she blushed.  
  
  
"What's in the water?" she asked him.  
  
  
The water was so clear, she could see the bottom where it was shallow but it got darker towards the middle; suggesting deepness.


	10. About James

"Merfolk, mostly," Jareth replied, "there's an underwater tunnel that comes in from the sea. It's quite far, they never used to frequent here until James started fishing."  
  
  
"Fishing?" Sarah furrowed her brow, "did it upset them?"  
  
  
"Quite the opposite," Jareth looked annoyed now.  
  
  
"I don't understand," Sarah said puzzledly.  
  
  
Jareth gestured to the lake, so Sarah looked down and raised her eyebrows. James was there, but he was nude and swimming in the water.  
  
  
"What's he _doing_?" Sarah asked.  
  
  
"Fishing," Jareth replied, glaring down at the winged man.  
  
  
"For what?" Sarah questioned him further, "he's got no fishing pole or anything... "  
  
  
Jareth sighed.  
  
  
"You'll see," he said angrily.  
  
  
Sarah watched James, who was now smiling down into the dark depths of the lake. Promptly, a young merwoman slipped up into his arms and Sarah turned back to Jareth.  
  
  
"What's his deal?" she asked.  
  
  
"James?" Jareth smirked, "he will take what he can, when he can, from whomever will give it to him."  
  
  
"Doesn't that cause problems?" Sarah worried.  
  
  
Jareth shrugged.  
  
  
"He's been slapped more than I care to count," he replied idly, "but then, everyone knows what he's like so... "  
  
  
Sarah shook her head, smiling amusedly as they left the lake.  
  
  
"I think I'll keep my distance," she said, walking alongside Jareth.  
  
  
"Very wise," Jareth told her, glancing sideways at her.  
  
  
"You're both so different," Sarah glanced back, "how can you be friends at all?"  
  
  
"James has a problem," Jareth explained, "that doesn't give me an excuse to simply abandon him as a friend."  
  
  
Sarah fell silent, this was definitely not the Jareth she knew.  
  
  
"Perhaps he will come around," Jareth went on, "if I live by example... "  
  
  
Sarah nodded, but somehow she doubted it. James did indeed have a problem, but he seemed to really enjoy having it.


	11. A Very Different Jareth

"Jareth," Sarah ventured, "do you plan on changing anything when you become King?"  
  
  
Jareth was silent for a moment, but he shook his head slowly.  
  
  
"Not really," he answered her thoughtfully, "nothing really dramatic anyway. Why do you ask?"  
  
  
"Just curious I guess," Sarah replied, looking ahead, "where are we going now?"  
  
  
"Actually I have to go," Jareth informed her, stopping in front of her, "my mother is hosting an event and I must attend."  
  
  
Sarah looked into his eyes...  
  
  
"Could I come?" she asked.  
  
  
Jareth pursed his lips.  
  
  
"You're not quite dressed for it," he replied, smirking.  
  
  
Sarah shrugged.  
  
  
"Alright then," she smiled at him, then she touched his cheek softly, "thank you for sharing your special place with me."  
  
  
He seemed surprised by her touch, but he didn't push her hand away.  
  
  
"I'll ... See you later," he inclined his head, then he backed away; turned and vanished.


	12. James' Problem

Sarah walked back out to the village, watching some people pumping water and others carrying baskets of fruit, bread or fish home. It seemed such a simple way of living and it was lovely, because there wasn't any rushing about or traffic jams. Just a peaceful village, with nothing more than some remote possibility of attack as a worry. She sat down in a field and smelled the flowers, just breathing in the warm air and relaxing in the sunshine.  
  
  
Moments later, she was joined by Mona and Lavender.  
  
  
"Hello," Sarah greeted the nervous pair, who sat down on either side of her.  
  
  
"Hi," Lavender smiled warily, "we're looking for James... "  
  
  
"Have you seen him?" asked Mona.  
  
  
Sarah wasn't sure how to respond to that, she had seen him of course but she was pretty sure these two wouldn't like to know what he'd been doing.  
  
  
"Did someone call a meeting without inviting me?" came a voice.  
  
  
Sarah turned her head and saw James approaching, his hair still wet.  
  
  
"Or is this _about_ me?" he added, sitting down across from the women.  
  
  
Sarah fidgeted, maybe she could help him?  
  
  
"James," she said carefully, "I think you might have a problem."  
  
  
James looked at her curiously, his easy going smile never fading.  
  
  
"Problem?" he asked, "that word suggests something is wrong, I'm not sure what you're on about."  
  
  
Lavender giggled.  
  
  
"She's from a very scary place," she reminded James, "I think there's nothing _but_ problems in the Mortal Realm, she probably sees them everywhere she looks."  
  
  
Sarah frowned, suddenly not liking the winged beauty quite so much anymore.  
  
  
"You're telling me you don't see it?" Sarah challenged Lavender, who shifted to sit beside James now.  
  
  
"Come on James," she tugged at his shirt, "let's get out of here... "  
  
  
He shrugged and made no protest as she led him away, but he did wave a friendly goodbye to Sarah and Mona.  
  
  
Sarah sighed, shaking her head in disapproval.  
  
  
"For what it's worth," said Mona quietly, "I see it."  
  
  
Sarah looked at her and offered her a sympathetic smile.  
  
  
"I'm glad _someone_ does," Sarah admitted, "I was beginning to think Nymphomania was normal around here!"  
  
  
Mona chuckled. "Nympho-what??" she asked, then she shook her head, "nevermind, I'm pretty sure I can guess what it means and that's James all over."  
  
  
Sarah wished she knew how to help him, but he had to want to be helped first and she just didn't see that happening somehow.  
  
  
"If everyone knows he has that problem," Sarah questioned Mona, "why do they keep coming back?"  
  
  
Mona pulled at the grass.  
  
  
"Because he's hot," she shrugged, "he's next in line to rule the Dragon Kingdom, he's easy...  "  
  
  
Sarah shook her head.  
  
  
"That's kind of shallow," she pointed out.  
  
  
"I know," Mona replied softly, "but he is also very friendly, really clever and he never lets a friend down. He is honest, kind and forgiving, protective and adventurous... "  
  
  
Sarah smiled now, that was more like it.  
  
  
"Sounds like you know him really well then," she said to Mona.  
  
  
Mona sighed heavily.  
  
  
"I really want to be the only girl in his arms," she said, a little sadly, "but I'm afraid to tell him, so many girls are way prettier than I."  
  
  
Sarah placed her arm around Mona's shoulders.  
  
  
"You _are_ beautiful and looks aren't everything," she said firmly, "if you're true to yourself, he will see how amazing you really are. I think you should come out and tell him, let him know how you feel. If it is meant to be, he will change his ways but if not; you can get over him and focus on finding Mr. Right."  
  
  
Mona seemed to contemplate her words, but she didn't mention anymore about the subject.  
  
  
"I have to go," she stood up and smiled down at Sarah, "thank you for listening to me, I'll see you a bit later... "  
  
  
Sarah watched her flutter off and then looked around, wondering what people did to amuse themselves around here.


	13. The Beheading

There seemed to be some excitement a few minutes later, so she followed a group of people heading down towards a large gathering. Sarah spotted James among them, he seemed to be trying to get away from the people who were swarming around but they kept grabbing him and pulling at him. He finally managed to get himself free, a little dishevelled but otherwise unhurt.  
  
  
"What's going on?" Sarah asked him as he passed her.  
  
  
James paused and glanced back over his shoulder, shuddered and turned his attention to Sarah.  
  
  
"You really don't want to see this," he warned her, taking her hand. Sarah jerked away, leaving James in confusion but he kept walking after the awkward hesitation and left her there. Sarah was glad that he hadn't used his obvious strength advantage on her, but what was so horrible that he wasn't sticking around to see? Deciding to trust his judgement, Sarah turned away from the spectacle and followed after him.  
  
  
"James, wait up!" Sarah jogged to catch him, "what's happening back there?"  
  
  
"Public execution," James replied bluntly.  
  
  
"Execution?!" Sarah looked at him in horror, "that's _barbaric_!"  
  
  
"Yeah well," James kicked a stone, "I try not to think about it too much."  
  
  
"You mean it happens a lot?" Sarah asked in disbelief.  
  
  
"Not often," James replied, "but I still don't like it."  
  
  
Sarah couldn't imagine such an awful show, was Jareth in attendance?  Did he approve of such things?  
  
  
"James what can we do?" she asked him.  
  
  
James looked at her, unsure of what she meant.  
  
  
"Someone is going to _die_ ," Sarah reminded him, "we can't just stand here and turn the other way."  
  
  
"What more _can_ we do?" asked James, "it is the law."  
  
  
"That doesn't make it okay," Sarah said firmly, "not everything legal is right."  
  
  
James looked towards the crowd, which had fallen silent and he stepped closer to Sarah. He drew her in close to him, embracing her tightly as the crowd suddenly roared with cheers. Sarah shut her eyes and buried her face into his chest, feeling his hands cover her ears gently but firmly. Clearly executions here were quick, but that didn't make it any less distressing for her.  
  
  
"You really are a pig, James," Lavender's voice broke the moment and Sarah pulled away from his arms.  
  
  
Lavender saw the tears on Sarah's face and suddenly looked ashamed of herself.  
  
  
"Sorry," she lamented, "I thought... "  
  
  
"That's okay," Sarah waved it away.  
  
  
James looked at Lavender and Mona, who had just come from the gathered crowd.  
  
  
"Did you watch?" asked Lavender, "it was really messy! Mona had her eyes covered the whole time."  
  
  
Mona just looked ill and said nothing, instead she snuggled into James and relaxed when he held her close in a comforting gesture.  
  
  
"I'm going to see when the next one is due," Lavender smiled darkly and flittered off.  
  
  
"Can we get out of here?" asked Mona quietly.  
  
  
"I think we should," agreed James, casting Sarah a questioning look, "coming?"  
  
  
Sarah nodded and followed them away from the slowly dispersing crowd, trying to ignore their graphic comments.


	14. Childhood Demons

They walked until they came to a kind of park, there were trees and a duckpond with a bridge and it was quiet enough here for them to sit in silence for a while. Sarah watched as James stroked Mona's long, ginger hair and felt a little envious of them. She wouldn't mind having someone's arm around her in that moment, she averted her stare and threw a pebble into the pond.  
  
  
A short time later, Jareth made himself comfortable nearby. Sarah looked at him and he seemed to be in his own world for a moment, then he glanced up and noticed her watching him.  
  
  
"Nice day for it," he gestured to the blue sky, "bit boring though... "  
  
  
Sarah was glad for the distraction, but she needed to know.  
  
  
"Who was it?" she asked.  
  
  
Jareth shifted, clearly uncomfortable.  
  
  
"Someone who does _not_ deserve your tears," Jareth told them all, "believe me... "  
  
  
It helped, but only a little.  
  
  
"Children are much safer now without them," Jareth added, looking pointedly at his friend, "right, James?"  
  
  
James didn't look at him, he turned his gaze towards some trees and remained silent.  
  
  
Jareth stood up, brushing the grass from his clothes.  
  
  
"My word but you are a _sad_ bunch," he remarked.  
  
  
Sarah wiped her eyes and slowly stood up, Mona stood up as well and stretched her wings but James stayed where he was.  
  
  
"Come on," Jareth was the only one who looked excited, "I want to show you something...  "  
  
  
Mona looked jittery.  
  
  
"Maybe later hun," she declined the offer, "I need to go home now."  
  
  
She kissed James on the cheek and flitted away. Jareth now turned his attention to Sarah, raising a questioning brow at her.  
  
  
"I'll come," she shrugged simply, "I just need a minute."  
  
  
Jareth stood and waited patiently, Sarah would have preferred that he would give her and James some privacy but she figured that Jareth and James had no secrets anyway. Sarah sat down beside James, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
"James," she ventured, "could I ask you a very personal question?"  
  
  
James tried to smile at her, but it didn't seem like it was easily given.  
  
  
"Go ahead," he assured her, "I've got nothing to hide."  
  
  
Sarah admired his bravado, but it really wasn't so bad to let yourself be vulnerable from time to time.  
  
  
"I was just thinking about your problem," Sarah told him quietly, noting the way Jareth grew tense at her words.  
  
  
"I don't _have_ a problem," James denied, "I _told_ you, there is _nothing_ wrong... "  
  
  
Sarah refused to give up, if she was going to help him then she had to get to the source of the issue.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologised in advance and pressed on, "but... has anyone ever forced themselves on you?"  
  
  
"Nah," James smirked, "they don't _need_ to... "  
  
  
Sarah fidgeted.  
  
  
"I meant, like, when you were _younger_ ," she explained.  
  
  
James stared at Sarah for a moment, his smile slowly faded and he turned his face away from her. Sarah didn't need him to speak, his reaction was quite clear enough.  
  
  
"Sarah," Jareth said quietly, "we should go."  
  
  
Sarah gave James a hug.  
  
  
"You don't have to suffer in silence," she whispered into his ear, "talk to someone, it really does help."  She gave him a quick kiss on top of his head and walked over to Jareth, who took her hand and led her away. Sarah looked over her shoulder at James, feeling guilty for taking his smile away like that.  
  
  
"I hope he'll be alright," she said softly.  
  
  
"James?" Jareth said curiously, "why wouldn't he be? He's _James_... "  
  
  
Sarah didn't think that was enough, but then Jareth knew him better than she did so she couldn't argue with him.


	15. Magical Moments

"What did you want to show me?" she asked, deciding to change the subject.  
  
  
Jareth's eyes glinted with excitement, a smile gracing his lips.  
  
  
"Something nobody in your world will ever see," Jareth replied, "but you'll have to be very quiet."  
  
  
Jareth led her into a small glade and they both sat down, he parted some tall reeds and for a moment; Sarah thought she was watching some tiny birds flit about the stream. As one came closer and Jareth held out his hand, Sarah's eyes grew wide. It was a tiny, white unicorn. It had rainbow mane and tail, golden horn and hooves and blue eyes. Her wings beat quickly like a tiny hummingbird's, they were white and feathery.  
  
  
"What a little _angel_!" Sarah exclaimed softly.  
  
  
Jareth smiled at her, the unicorn had landed gently upon his palm and he held it closer for Sarah to see it better.  
  
  
"They are the most beautiful girl..." Jareth paused, his eyes closing in embarrassment for a second, then they opened again and he righted his words, " _creatures_ , in the entire Underground."  
  
  
Sarah smiled bashfully at him.  
  
  
"The view's not so bad from here either," she said boldly.  
  
  
Now it was Jareth's turn to look flattered, but when Sarah leaned in to kiss him; he pulled away slightly and she sat back.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him, searching his eyes.  
  
  
"Nothing," Jareth masked his expression from her with a smile, "we should make sure James is alright."  
  
  
She watched him get up and walk away, following him silently a moment later.  
  
  
"Did you know about James?" Sarah asked Jareth as she caught up with him, "did he ever tell you about it?"  
  
  
Jareth did not answer her, which was both frustrating and admirable if James had told him; clearly Jareth was not about to betray his friend's trust.  They reached the spot where they had left James, but he was no longer there.  
  
  
"Where do you think he's got to?" Sarah asked blankly.  
  
  
Jareth gave her a look and she sighed, of course - where _else_ would he be?


	16. Jareth, The Gentleman

"Are you hungry?" Jareth asked her.  
  
  
Sarah nodded, she hadn't realised how long a day was in the Underground and she suddenly felt very hungry. It made her think of Hoggle and she wanted to see him again, so she made plans to do so the next chance she got.  
  
  
"Would you dine with me?" Jareth held out his hand to her and Sarah accepted the invitation readily, how could she pass up a free meal? Not to mention the company...  
  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked him.  
  
  
"Home," Jareth replied.  
  
  
Sarah pulled back, making him stop to look at her.  
  
  
"You mean to the _castle_?" she asked, the boarish guards suddenly springing into her memory.  
  
  
"Of course," Jareth looked at her quizzically, "what's the matter?"  
  
  
"I'm hardly dressed for royalty," Sarah looked down at her jeans and blouse.  
  
  
Jareth inclined his head, smiling at her again.  
  
  
"I'm sure I can find something that fits you," he told her, "come on... My parents hate it when I am tardy."  
  
  
Sarah felt the colour drain from her face, his _parents_ were going to be there?!?

 

She could just picture it now, a long table and even longer bouts of awkward silences.  
  
  
Jareth led Sarah towards the castle, she made sure to toss her hair and lift her chin when they passed by the guards. They bowed when Jareth and Sarah walked through the gates, but they didn't look too happy about her being with him. Walking into the castle held some undesirable memories for Sarah, but once she was inside it was so much nicer than she remembered. There were carpets and drapes, paintings and tapestries. Not a single goblin, chicken or filthy mess to be seen.  
  
  
"It's beautiful," she remarked, following Jareth to a room.  
  
  
"It's alright," Jareth commented, "too small if you ask me."  
  
  
He walked over to a very grand looking wardrobe, opened it and showed her some very lovely clothes to try on.  
  
  
"I'd better go," Jareth stood by the door, "my parents are waiting for me."  
  
  
"But which way do I go when I'm dressed?" asked Sarah.  
  
  
Jareth hesitated, looking at her curiously.  
  
  
"Would you like me to stay?" he asked her.  
  
  
"Yes," Sarah replied, "I don't want to get lost... "  
  
  
Jareth closed the door, turning to watch Sarah while she chose a suitable outfit.  
  
  
"Oh I love this!" she took out a simple blouse and long skirt combo, it had matching shoes and Sarah couldn't wait to try them all on.  
  
  
Jareth turned his back while she changed, she didn't even catch him peeking, such a gentleman...  
  
  
"What do you think?" Sarah asked, giving him a twirl when he looked back around at her.  
  
  
Jareth said nothing, but the appreciation in his expression was compliment enough.


	17. Jareth's Parents

They walked together along the halway, Sarah felt butterflies in her stomach so badly she felt like throwing up but she managed to keep her poise. Entering the dining room, Sarah felt so tense that she feared she might burst!

  
  
"Jareth!" the Queen smiled warmly at them, "there you are... "  
  
  
"Sorry I am a little late," Jareth apologised, kissing his mother's cheek in greeting.  
  
  
"Who is your friend?" asked the Queen, who was breathtakingly beautiful. Her skin was perfect peaches and cream, her long golden braids fell about her like silken threads and her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds.  
  
  
"Mother, this is Sarah," Jareth introduced her, "she's visiting for the day, so I invited her to lunch."  
  
  
The Queen smiled at Sarah, clasping her hands together.  
  
  
"Oh, you're such a charitable boy," she beamed at Jareth, "I've always said you were generous, come Sarah, join us! Eat! You look half starved, dear!"  
  
  
Sarah felt so much more at ease than she thought she'd be, even the King was jovial and amusing during the meal. They were like a normal family, chatting about this and that or joking around. The atmosphere was friendly and warm, Sarah had no trouble feeling right at home here and she found herself never wanting to have to leave.  
  
  
After it was over, Sarah walked with Jareth and smiled as his mother called after them for her to come back again for dinner later on.  
  
  
"I'd like that," Sarah smiled.  
  
  
"She's having a dinner party later," Jareth informed her, "dreary things, can't stand them myself."  
  
  
"Do you have to go?" asked Sarah.  
  
  
"I need only make an appearance," Jareth replied, "I don't have to stay. Mother likes me to show up so she can show me off, then it gets weird because everyone tries to set me up with their daughters... "  
  
  
Sarah giggled and quickly stopped herself at his look of disdain at her.  
  
  
"Sorry," she smiled at him, "so, your parents seem nice."  
  
  
"They certainly seem to like you," Jareth told her, "they're not usually this chatty when I bring a friend home."  
  
  
Sarah felt quite pleased with herself in that moment, to have the King and Queen's approval meant quite a lot to her. Though, she suspected that Jareth would still hang out with her even if they didn't like her.  
  
  
"Jareth," Sarah stopped him just before they left the castle.  
  
  
Jareth turned and looked at her, waiting patiently for her to speak again.  
  
  
She was hesitant, because she didn't want to reveal things she knew about his future and she still was pretty sure she was having an alcohol induced dream; but just in case, she knew she shouldn't tell him.  
  
  
"I really want to make the most of my time here," Sarah said at last, "before... before I have to go."  
  
  
Jareth looked a little disappointed.  
  
  
"You don't really have to go," he ventured, "do you?"  
  
  
He was searching her eyes, Sarah felt like throwing her arms around him and never letting go. He was so different, she really would have liked to stick around and try to prevent whatever had changed him.  
  
  
"I'm afraid so," Sarah reluctantly told him, "I really wish I could stay... "  
  
  
Jareth did not look pleased, Sarah was sure he was used to getting his own way all the time so it was to be expected.


	18. The Mortal Realm

"Let's not spend the day upset with each other," Sarah touched his face softly, "I'll bet you can think of a hundred things more exciting than that... "  
  
  
Jareth took her hand into his own, kissing the back of it.  
  
  
"Will you show me something instead?" he asked her.  
  
  
Sarah drew her hand back.  
  
  
"Like what?" she frowned.  
  
  
"Show me how you got here," Jareth insisted.  
  
  
Sarah wasn't comfortable with the way he was looking at her now, but she saw no harm in it.  
  
  
"Alright," she shrugged, "I don't know exactly how I got here, though. I just sort of, woke up here... "  
  
  
Jareth walked with Sarah to the very spot where she'd woken up, he walked around for a while and Sarah noted how excited he seemed to be getting.  
  
  
"Do you _feel_ it?" he asked her, eyes lit up.  
  
  
Sarah wasn't sure what he was talking about, so she just sat down and watched him.  
  
  
"It's _here_ ," Jareth continued, "I can _sense_ it... "  
  
  
Sarah saw a crystal appear in his hand, that was never a good sign with Jareth. She stood up now, unnerved by it.  
  
  
"Jareth," she said, "what are you... "  
  
  
Jareth held the crystal out in front of him, then something suddenly appeared that made Sarah stop talking instantly. It was like a sheet of water, she could just make out her bedroom if she squinted hard enough.  
  
  
"What have you _done_?" Sarah asked.  
  
  
Jareth turned to her, smiling that feral smile she'd only ever seen adult Jareth do.  
  
  
"It's the way _out_ ," he said to her, keen to get going, "come on... "  
  
  
He reached out for her hand, but Sarah folded her arms.  
  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea," she told him.  
  
  
Jareth turned to the shimmering portal, running his hands over it lightly.  
  
  
Sarah stumbled as the ground suddenly shook, it was a short but violent rumble that made her heart start racing in fear.  
  
  
"What was _that_?" she asked, looking around with wide eyes.  
  
  
Jareth pulled her back up onto her feet, another tremor and they both stumbled through into her bedroom together.  
  
  
Sarah shifted away from Jareth, getting to her feet quickly.  
  
  
Jareth sat on the edge of her bed and looked around, an expression of victory on his face.  
  
  
"I've _done_ it!" he exclaimed, "I've crossed to the Mortal Realm!"


	19. Jareth's Fascination

Sarah switched on her light, it was almost morning in her world by now but still dark out.  
  
  
"Jareth it's just my bedroom," she informed him.  
  
  
Jareth glanced around and stood up, confusion in his eyes now.  
  
  
"Which way is outside?" he asked her.  
  
  
"Let's go back," Sarah felt she should get him home as soon as possible.  
  
  
"Never," Jareth walked past her and opened the door, looking out into the dark hallway, "is this the right path?"  
  
  
Sarah took hold of his upper arm.  
  
  
"Jareth _please_ ," she tried again, "this world is not meant for you... "  
  
  
Jareth looked back at her but he wasn't listening.  
  
  
"I've been _dreaming_ of this day for _so long_ ," he told her, "won't you show me around, _just a little_?"  
  
  
Sarah looked into his eyes, they were gazing at her imploringly and she couldn't say no. Everything in her mind was screaming at her that she should take him straight home, but he looked so much like a kid at the toy store. It couldn't hurt to show him around for a while, they could always go back later, right?  
  
  
"Okay," Sarah relented, adoring the smile it elicited from Jareth, "but just for a while... "  
  
  
Jareth nodded and started out into the hallway, Sarah hurried after him and sighed nervously.  
  
  
_What would her friends think_??

 

Jareth had not been to the Mortal Realm before, he'd heard about it and was still learning to transform into an owl; which was the only permissable way to obtain access to Sarah's world without disrupting his own. He was not aware that the longer he remained in her world, the Kingdom he left behind was in trouble. Huge tremors shook the ground, getting worse with each passing hour that one of it's rulers was absent...  
  
  
"Jareth, wait up!" Sarah called after him, as he explored her house.  
  
  
He was constantly touching things, pressing buttons, flicking lights on and off, trying doors and marvelling at everything as he went along. It was amusing for Sarah to watch him, but in the back of her mind she knew she had to get him to go back. Her heart skipped a beat when he discovered the front door, she slid in front of it before he could try the handle and she blocked his way with her body.  
  
  
"Jareth," she urged him, "we mustn't be late for dinner... "  
  
  
"That is hours away," Jareth looked frustratedly at her, wanting to try the door and see where it led.  
  
  
Sarah looked at him, the morning sun highlighting his wild mane of golden hair and glinting in his imperfect eyes.  
  
  
"Just come back to my bedroom," she tried again, "it is a place that... that _nobody_ else in the entire Underground will _ever_ see!"  
  
  
Jareth seemed to lose interest in the door now, he glanced back over his shoulder and then turned back to Sarah.  
  
  
"Alright," he agreed, much to her relief, "show me."  
  
  
Sarah nodded, leading him back upstairs.  
  
  
"It is the least I can do," she lured him into her room, "since you showed me that lovely, little unicorn... "  
  
  
Jareth gazed around her bedroom, it was simple enough but she had to keep hiding things from him that were from her old bedroom. Anything that reminded her of the Labyrinth, it all had to be hidden from him. Jareth picked up a small, red book and Sarah held her breath. _Not the play_! she thought desperately. Jareth wasn't looking down at the book, he'd simply picked it up. His attention was more concentrated on her television set by the foot of her bed, he pressed some buttons and startled backwards as it came on suddenly. Sarah quickly took the book out of his hand, lowering the volume on the TV set and shoving the literature under her pillow.  
  
  
"I had no idea you had viewing crystals here," Jareth sat down on her bed to watch.  
  
  
Sarah smiled, not telling him anything different.  
  
  
"Jareth," she insisted, "please, we have to... "  
  
  
The commercials came on and Jareth frowned, looking quite puzzled by the sudden interruption. He turned to Sarah and she gestured to the watery portal, indicating her desire to leave now.  
  
  
"But we just got here," Jareth put his hand on top of hers, "we've got a whole afternoon... There's so much to see... "  
  
  
Sarah was so torn, he was very persistent and she felt herself almost caving in to his wants.


	20. You Want To Play Games?

"Come here," she pulled him closer, hugging him tightly.  
  
  
Jareth was a little tense, which Sarah found a little strange but she had something to do and this was the only way she could think of doing it.  
  
  
"Jareth," she said softly in his ear, "would you dance with me?"  
  
  
She turned on the radio, Jareth watched her as she stood up. Sarah felt a bit silly dancing alone but he slowly got to his feet and joined her, somehow she knew that Jareth could not enter her world without her or perhaps without being summoned; so she just had to get him back through the portal again. Trouble was, the longer she danced across her bedroom in his arms, the less she wanted to let him go.  
  
  
After a while, she rediscovered her resolve and tripped, on purpose, grasping his midsection tightly as they stumbled back through into the Underground. Jareth was on his feet at once, an accusing glare directed at Sarah.  
  
  
"Why did you do that?" he demanded. Sarah got to her feet, brushing off her clothes.  
  
  
"You don't belong there," she told him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trick you... "  
  
  
"Trick me?" Jareth narrowed his eyes, "oh you want to play _games_? Alright then... "  
  
  
Sarah swallowed dryly.  
  
  
"No," she tried, "I wasn't.... Jareth!"  
  
  
He vanished, leaving her standing there feeling very worried now.  
  
  
Was she about to cause an alternate beginning of the Labyrinth?  
  
  
Sarah looked around, who could help her stop Jareth?  
  
  
"James," she whispered, then hurried back down into the village to try and find him.  
  
  
Jareth had been such a charmer until now, she hated to think that she'd be the cause of his personality change...


	21. Nobody Wants To Play

Sarah was trying not to imagine what kind of game Jareth was going to play, but she kept picturing all kinds of horrible things where she would have to find something and he would keep thwarting her efforts to win. Eventually, she found Mona by a large windmill.  
  
  
"Mona!" Sarah ran up to her, "have you seen James?"  
  
  
Mona turned and looked at Sarah, shaking her head.  
  
  
"No," she replied, "but I saw Jareth, he didn't look too pleased... What's going on?"  
  
  
"Jareth is upset with me," Sarah told Mona, "he thinks I want to play some sort of game... "  
  
  
Mona paled, even her bright red freckles seemed pink.  
  
  
"What?" asked Sarah, "what's the matter?"  
  
  
"You don't play games with Jareth," Mona warned her, "he always wins, it's impossible to beat him, Sarah - Nobody ever has!"  
  
  
She looked fearful and flew away, not wanting to be a part of it.  
  
  
Sarah sighed, shaking her head.  All this time and she had believed that Jareth was a nice guy, but as it turned out; he was just as devious and manipulative as she remembered.  Sarah looked around again, trying to imagine where James might have got to.  
  
  
"Hallo beautiful," came his voice from above her.  
  
  
Sarah turned around and James landed a few feet away, turning to greet her with a dazzling smile. She liked his fangs, two on his upper jaw and two on his lower.  
  
  
"What brings you to the mill?" he asked her, holding out a beautiful rose towards her, "this is the only kind of flower you should be seen with."  
  
  
Sarah accepted the rose and smiled bashfully while she smelled it, the scent was just divine.  
  
  
"I'm in trouble, James," she told him.  
  
  
"So I hear," James inclined his head at her, eyes sparkling with mischeif, "what are you going to do?"  
  
  
"I was hoping you had an idea," Sarah admitted, "you _are_ his friend... "  
  
  
James chuckled.  
  
  
"Jareth doesn't care much for company," he told Sarah, "he gets bored far too quickly... "  
  
  
"That doesn't stop you from hanging around him," Sarah pointed out.  
  
  
"What can I say?" James shrugged, "it'd be pretty boring if I couldn't make him mad at least twice a day... "  
  
  
Sarah smiled at him slightly, but she was too worried to really mean it.  
  
  
"You're really worried huh?" James seemed to get it at last.  
  
  
"I'm scared of what he'll do," Sarah told him.  
  
  
"I wish I could help," James leaned against the wall, "Jareth is... well, at best he's quite a romantic but... "  
  
  
"At worst he's a jealous and spolit brat?" Sarah finished for him.  
  
  
"Something like that," James smiled at her warmly, then he grew curious, "you seem to know him better than most who have only known him for half a day."  
  
  
"He has a reputation," Sarah said quickly.  
  
  
James shrugged.  
  
  
"I suppose he does," he replied, then he pushed away from the wall, "I'd better go... "  
  
  
"Wait, what do I do?" Sarah grabbed his arm.  
  
  
"You could try and reason with him," James suggested, "not that it'd do any good. Your best bet is to just play his little game, he'll get over it when he wins... "  
  
  
Sarah let go of his arm, watched his wings extend and then he took flight. Sarah's shoulders sagged, if even James did not wish to be around for this; just how bad was it going to be??


	22. Future Echo

"Hello Sarah," Jareth startled her. Sarah spun around to see his smirking face, eyes glittering with malice.  
  
  
"Jareth please," she tried once more, "I don't want to play games with you."  
  
  
"It's far too late for that," he told her firmly.  
  
  
Sarah lifted her chin, if he wanted to play then so be it. She would be the first to defeat him, again. That would show him...  
  
  
"Fine," she narrowed her eyes, "what do I have to do?"  
  
  
"I have hidden a pouch somewhere in the village," Jareth informed her, "if you can find it, I will forgive you."  
  
  
Sarah looked around, it didn't sound too difficult - the village wasn't that big.  
  
  
"And if I fail?" she asked, returning her gaze to his.  
  
  
"Word is," Jareth walked towards her, "you have a soft spot for the.... _custodian_... "  
  
  
Sarah had to think for a moment.  
  
  
"You mean Hoggle?" she questioned him.  
  
  
"Yes," Jareth frowned, " _that_ one... If you fail I shall turn him into a.... "  
  
  
Jareth looked deep in thought for a moment, running his tongue over his teeth.  
  
  
"... An ugly, little Dwarf!" came the threat.  
  
  
Sarah stared hard at him, surely this was not happening? This _couldn't_ be the reason Hoggle ends up like that...   
  
  
"How long have I got?" she asked him defiantly.  
  
  
Jareth clearly did not like that.  
  
  
"You have one hour," he told her flatly.  
  
  
Sarah's eyes widened.  
  
  
"That's not fair!" she couldn't stop herself.  
  
  
Jareth hesitated, looking at her strangely for a moment.  
  
  
"You had better get started," he told her, "I've already begun timing you... "  
  
  
She made a face and turned away from him, heading down to the nearest building.  
  
  
Jareth's laughter was in her ears, it seemed to echo from everywhere and nowhere all at once...


	23. I Win, You Lose

"Oh why can't I just wake up?!" Sarah groaned, searching the garden around a hut and finding nothing but slugs and worms, "this dream isn't fun anymore... "  
  
  
It had been half an hour by now, Jareth was no doubt enjoying watching her get all grimey from searching. She wiped her slimy, muddy hands on her skirt and sighed. Such a waste of a very lovely garment.  She stood up and spied a waterfall across the other side of the stream nearby, perhaps she could wash up there and continue her search.  She began walking towards the stream, intent on getting a mouthful of water too. She stopped short when Jareth stepped out from behind a tree, blocking her path to the stream.  
  
  
"Are you having fun?" he asked her, looking her over.  
  
  
Sarah felt quite ashamed of her appearance just now, she was a complete mess.  
  
  
"I'm as happy as a pig in a puddle," she responded with a smirk of her own.  
  
  
Jareth frowned at her and she mentally kicked herself for goading him like that.  
  
  
"I'll make you a deal," he offered, "but I won't make it twice. Give up and I'll forget the whole thing BUT.... "  
  
  
He took her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb and keeping his gaze met with hers.  
  
  
"You have to stay here," he bargained, "with me... "  
  
  
Sarah gaped at the offer, could she accept it?  She would be here forever, but she had her own life to live and yet; she couldn't let Hoggle be punished for something she had failed to do...  
  
  
"I'm waiting," Jareth rushed her.  
  
  
Sarah stepped closer to him, feeling his other arm come around her while he still held her hand.  
  
  
"Alright Jareth," she looked into his eyes, "I'll stay with you... But I'll never love you."  
  
  
Jareth pulled her tightly against him, leaning in to whisper into her ear.  
  
  
"I'm okay with that," he told her softly, "I can love you enough for the two of us."  
  
  
Sarah felt guilty that he had fallen in love with her, she could not return his feelings because of the way he had obtained her.  
  
  
Jareth was certain that he could convince Sarah to fall in love with him, given enough time and he soon walked with her towards the waterfall so she could clean up a little.  
  
  
"Just out of curiosity," Sarah washed her skirt, "where did you hide the pouch?"  
  
  
Jareth gestured to the waterfall.  
  
  
"Just behind there," he told her.  
  
  
Sarah fumed, she should have known that she was on the verge of stumbling across it's hiding place! Why else would Jareth step in and interfere? 


	24. Don't Leave

Sarah walked over to the waterfall, slipping in behind it. She gazed around in awe, it was so beautiful.  
  
  
"The Crystal Caverns," Jareth was right beside her now, watching Sarah intently.  
  
  
She looked around, walking slowly and admiring the rainbow of colours all over.  
  
  
Jareth was smiling at her, she had to know what was so amusing.  
  
  
"Why are you smiling?" she asked him.  
  
  
"It's refreshing," Jareth replied, "I've seen this place so often, I forget how beautiful it is to someone who has never seen it before."  
  
  
"Who owns it?" asked Sarah.  
  
  
"Nobody owns it," Jareth responded firmly, "something so precious and rare cannot be owned... That would only ruin it's purity."  
  
  
Sarah looked pointedly at Jareth now, he seemed to falter and she touched his arm gently.  
  
  
"Just like a wildflower in a vase," she said softly, "you can try to keep it, but it'll only wilt... "  
  
  
He was silent as she turned to the deep pool over by the far wall, she walked over to it and sat down; staring into it. There was the pouch, nestled between some crystals at the bottom of the pool. She was aware of Jareth coming to seat himself beside her, the pouch began to slowly rise up out of the water and Sarah reached out to hold it.  
  
  
"What's inside?" she asked, looking to Jareth for silent permission to open it.  
  
  
"Take a look," he nodded.  
  
  
Sarah opened the pouch and tipped it into her hand, amazed at the ring that spilled onto her palm. It was made of gold and was adorned with the most equisite jewel she'd ever seen.  
  
  
"I've never seen anything like it," she admired the jewel, "Jareth... "  
  
  
Her eyes met his.  
  
  
"Stay with me," he invited her once more, "you don't have to leave... "  
  
  
Sarah was flattered that he was giving her a choice, after he had beaten her at the game and won her as his prize. So he did have some sense of morality afterall, he could be reasoned with.  
  
  
"Jareth I care a lot about you," Sarah touched his face, "I don't want to hurt you... "  
  
  
"Then don't," Jareth looked at her, not understanding why she was so reluctant. Women wanted him, they would trip over themselves trying to flatter him and yet Sarah was constantly refusing his advances.


	25. Crossing My Own Timeline

Sarah sighed heavily, what could she do to let him down gently?  She did find Jareth to be incredibly attractive, affectionate and charming but it was the underlying traits that she found so repellant. She knew she could do worse, but there was just one huge problem. If she stayed with him now, in the future he would meet her younger self and then what?  Could she cross her own timeline without causing a paradox?  Sarah's head began to hurt, she felt torn between wanting to stay and ultimately having to leave.  
  
  
"I _have_ to go," Sarah told him firmly, "it's not that I want to, I don't have a choice."  
  
  
Jareth looked very disappointed, but he seemed to relent somewhat.  
  
  
"Alright," he said quietly, taking both of her hands into his own, "but you keep the ring. If you ever call for me, you can be rest assured that I'll be there for you."  
  
  
Sarah stared into his imperfect eyes, nodding slowly.  
  
  
"I don't know what to say," she whispered, lowering her face away.  
  
  
Jareth touched her chin, lifting it a little higher so that she looked into his eyes again.  
  
  
"Say you'll return someday," he replied softly.  
  
  
Sarah stroked his cheek, smiling at him sadly.  
  
  
"I will," she promised.  
  
  
Jareth raised a brow.  
  
  
"You'll stay next time?" he questioned her.  
  
  
Sarah pursed her lips, he drew back from her and tilted his head curiously.  
  
  
"Can you tell me why you are forced to leave?" he asked her.  
  
  
"No," Sarah replied quickly.  
  
  
"Why?" asked Jareth, "are you in danger?"  
  
  
"Not exactly," Sarah answered him, "it's just... very complicated."  
  
  
Jareth watched her for a moment or two longer, as if trying to read her thoughts.  
  
  
Sarah mentally blocked him by thinking of math equations, he smirked and folded his arms.  
  
  
"Very well," he said finally, "if that's the way you want it. I shall ask no more."  
  
  
Sarah felt relieved, so what would he do now?


	26. Jareth's Powers

"Thought I might find you here," James entered the cavern, "actually no I didn't, this place is so boring it's the last place I looked."  He grinned cheesily and Jareth turned to look at him, clearly not happy with the interruption.  
  
  
"What did you want?" asked Jareth.  
  
  
"Uhh, the tremors?" James reminded him.  
  
  
"What of them?" Jareth asked, bored.  
  
  
"They were pretty rough," James told him, "your parents are really unhappy, some of the tremors caused cracks in the ground. Big ones... "  
  
  
"How big?" asked Jareth, suddenly fully attentive now.  
  
  
"Big enough to swallow a few buildings," James reported, "did you um... "  James looked pointedly at Sarah.  
  
  
Jareth nodded.  
  
  
"I was only there for a minute," he answered.  
  
  
"Bit longer than that," James remarked, "you didn't plan on coming back, did you?"  
  
  
Sarah looked at Jareth, _was that true_?  
  
  
"To be honest," Jareth lifted his chin, "no. I did not."  
  
  
James smiled slightly.  
  
  
"That explains it, then," he said, "we aren't supposed to go to that place unless in animal form, you know that."  
  
  
"Yes," Jareth nodded, "I know."  
  
  
Sarah stepped closer to James, looking at him with a frown.  
  
  
"What would have happened if Jareth didn't return?" she asked him.  
  
  
James looked at her and tilted his head with a cute smile, _what a flirt_...  
  
  
"The entire Kingdom would have crumbled," he answered her promptly.  
  
  
"Not immediately," Jareth reminded him.  
  
  
"Of course," James admitted, "it would become unstable, though. Until your parents retired, without an Heir... "  
  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"They'd have found one eventually," he said calmly.  
  
  
James shrugged, he really couldn't possibly know one way or the other.  
  
  
Sarah lingered back as Jareth left the caverns, she watched James curiously for a moment before asking him a question.  
  
  
"James," she ventured, "do you believe that Jareth is a bad person?"  
  
  
James shook his head, barely even giving it a moment's thought.  
  
  
"Jareth could be a lot worse," he told Sarah, "I am very much aware of his powers and what he is capable of... "  
  
  
"What is he capable of, James?" Sarah prompted him.  
  
  
James looked a little uncomfortable, but he smiled at her anyway.  
  
  
"A lot more than he lets on," he finally responded, "he isn't always a good person, Sarah - but he's not evil."  
  
  
He turned and slowly left the caverns, leaving Sarah alone with her thoughts. It was frightening to know that Jareth was so powerful, but a small comfort to be assured that he never used that power to it's full potential. That could be dangerous in the wrong mood, he had a lot more self control than she ever imagined. Sarah eventually left the caverns as well, placing Jareth's gift into her pocket as she stepped out from behind the waterfall. James wasn't there, but Jareth stood by the water's edge and was seemingly waiting for her.


	27. The Ravine

Sarah gazed at him for a moment, he was so young and boyish yet the power eminating from him was like a hum of electricity in the air. He turned his eyes towards her and she smiled at him, even at this age he was so determined and full of willpower but she was adamant about not staying. She _had_ to be...  
  
  
"Jareth, I don't want to fight with you," Sarah told him, "we were having such a wonderful time before all of this, weren't we?"  Jareth nodded silently.  "So let's go back a little," Sarah suggested, "we can still make the rest of today just as wonderful."  
  
  
"Alright," Jareth finally spoke, watching her with a very strange look in his eyes, "come along then... "  
  
  
Sarah hesitated as he turned and walked away, wondering what the strange expression was for and if it meant he was up to something. Slowly, she followed him away from the stream and towards a rocky outcrop. She came up beside him when he stopped just ahead of her, looking down into a huge ravine. There was no possible way across, not as far as she could see and it was so deep that she couldn't see the bottom. Looking at the other side, Sarah gasped and smiled. It was beautiful!  
  
  
"Oh I wish we could go there," Sarah gushed.  
  
  
Just across the ravine was a gorgeous valley, Jareth gestured to it and Sarah sighed deeply.  
  
  
"This is Pegasus Valley," he informed her.  
  
  
Sarah looked at him hopefully. "You mean...?" she dared to believe it.  
  
  
"Yes," Jareth smiled at her, "it's full of them... "  
  
  
"Oh!" Sarah's heart felt like it might burst with excitement, "tell me there is a way across?"  
  
  
Jareth frowned down at the ravine.  
  
  
"I'm not sure," he responded vaguely, "it wasn't here last time I came this way."  
  
  
Sarah felt a little anxious at this remark, remembering what James had said about the ground shaking.  
  
  
"I shall have the laborers build a bridge," Jareth announced.  
  
  
"That will take ages," Sarah was disappointed.  
  
  
Just then, James landed nearby and walked over to the two of them.  
  
  
"Problem?" he asked, smiling casually.  
  
  
"There's a huge ravine," Sarah informed him, "it's blocking the path to Pegasus Valley and I really want to go and see them... "  
  
  
James looked down into the deep crevice, shaking his head.  
  
  
"Too dangerous, luv," he warned her, "one slip and you'll not survive that drop."  
  
  
Sarah's shoulders slumped.  
  
  
"We could get you across," Lavender's voice came from not far away, Mona was with her and they both flew over to the group.  They each grabbed one of Sarah's arms and she felt herself lifting from the ground, they flew her over the huge gap and she looked down into the endless darkness below. It gave her chills just gazing down into it, she felt like there wasn't a bottom at all and that it just went on forever and ever. James followed them closely, they all landed safely on the other side and Sarah was a little surprised to find that Jareth was already there; waiting for them.  
  
  
"Follow me," he instructed and led the way.  
  
  
Everyone walked after him, Sarah included but she touched James on the arm and he smiled around at her.  
  
  
"Hallo gorgeous," he greeted her, "what's the matter?"  
  
  
"That ravine," Sarah shuddered again.  
  
  
"You felt it, too?" James asked her, his smile fading somewhat.  
  
  
Sarah nodded, hugging herself to stave off the sudden goosebumps that had appeared.  
  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much," James assured her with his warmest grin, "if it's dangerous, the King and Queen will handle it. They always do... "  
  
  
Sarah looked back at the ravine over her shoulder, she hoped they would take another route back to the Kingdom because she wasn't sure she could take another trip over the crevice again...  
  
  
"James," came Jareth's voice.  
  
  
James looked ahead.  
  
  
"Stay where I can see you," Jareth warned him.  
  
  
James shrugged with a hapless grin and hurried to catch up to his best friend.  
  
  
Sarah quickened her steps, too, if only to get as far away from the ravine as possible.


	28. Pegasus Valley Conflict

The scenery was beautiful, it didn't take Sarah long to warm up and forget about the chill in her bones. Then there were the beasts themselves, some of the Pegasus were as huge as Clydesdales and others were smaller than Shetland Ponies. They were calm, only slightly wary and didn't bolt at all. Some of them were curious enough to get so close she could almost reach out and touch them, Sarah couldn't stop smiling!  
  
  
They all sat in the grass and chatted for a while, just hanging out and talking about stuff. Sarah missed her friends back home, she used to do this sort of thing with them all the time but as they got older they started to not have the time anymore. Something suddenly caught her eye and she turned to see a very young foal, it looked quite newborn and was shivering.  
  
  
"Aww," Sarah looked at it sadly, "poor thing, where is her mother?"  
  
  
Jareth looked around and noticed the foal, he pursed his lips and sighed.  
  
  
"It's an abandoned foal," he told Sarah, "her mother has rejected her."  
  
  
"Why?" Sarah looked shocked, "how _could_ she?"  
  
  
James gestured to the little foal's forehead.  
  
  
"She's a hybrid," he explained, as if that was supposed to clear everything up for her.  
  
  
Sarah looked at the winged beauty, she was baby pink and white with lovely wings and a tiny, barely there, little golden unicorn horn.  
  
  
"We have to do something," Sarah pleaded with them.  
  
  
Everyone averted their eyes but Jareth stood up, walking towards the tiny foal.  
  
  
James hesitated and then went after him, grabbing Jareth's arm.  
  
  
"Uh, maybe you can take care of it a bit later?" he said, looking at Jareth knowingly.  
  
  
Jareth glanced back to Sarah, then at James again.  
  
  
"Fine," Jareth pulled his arm away, "but the longer I leave it, the worse it will be!"  
  
  
Sarah looked at Mona and Lavender.  
  
  
"What does he mean?" she asked.  
  
  
"He's going to put it out of it's misery," Mona responded quietly.  
  
  
"He is right to do so," Lavender added quickly, "it won't live without it's mother, and if it does survive, it will be rejected by both species. Loneliness is a cruel fate for such a social animal... "  
  
  
Sarah felt torn, surely something more could be done for the little foal?  
  
  
"It's so unfair," she said sadly, "it's not _her_ fault."  
  
  
"I know," Mona touched Sarah's shoulder lightly, "but don't worry, it hardly ever happens."  
  
  
Sarah looked at the foal sadly, her eyes brimming with tears as she watched it shivering.  
  
  
"But it _has_ happened," she said firmly, her voice breaking.  
  
  
"Sarah... " Lavender tried.  
  
  
Sarah spun around to face her.  
  
  
"What if it were you?" she demanded, "wouldn't you want someone to stand up for your life?"  
  
  
Lavender closed her mouth.  
  
  
Sarah looked to Jareth and James, who were now watching her curiously.  
  
  
"I forbid either of you to harm her!" she shouted angrily, her tears now streaming down her cheeks.  
  
  
James put his hands up, he'd had no intentions of touching the foal in the first place.  
  
  
"Anything you say, beautiful," he took a step back.  
  
  
Sarah now challenged Jareth with her stare, he stared right back at her and the tension could be felt by all.  
  
  
"Sarah, her mother doesn't want her," Jareth explained, "she won't survive... "  
  
  
Sarah shook her head.  
  
  
"We could care for her," she insisted, "we can't just walk away... "  
  
  
"I wasn't planning to just leave her there," Jareth told her.  
  
  
"Oh I know what you were planning to do," Sarah's voice trembled again, "she's just a baby, you don't have any right to kill her just because she is an inconvenience to her mother!"  
  
  
Jareth looked back at the little foal, who was gazing at them with huge, blue eyes.  
  
  
"James," Sarah looked to the young Draconian prince, "please... "  
  
  
James walked over to the foal, it weakly tried to stand but failed and fell back into the soft grass.  
  
  
"Fool! You _know_ hybrids are _strictly forbidden!_ " Jareth warned James.  
  
  
Sarah felt her heart speed up as James touched the foal softly, but would he listen to her or Jareth?  
  
  
"Many things are forbidden," James replied quietly, gathering the foal into his arms, "that has never stopped me, has it?"  He stood up and stared at Jareth, who had a very strange expression on his face as if remembering something quite embarrassing.  
  
  
"You'd best not get caught then," Jareth told him firmly.  
  
  
James walked past the group and leaned in close to Sarah's ear.  
  
  
"He _loves_ me really," he whispered with a cheeky grin.  
  
  
"I heard that," Jareth warned him.  
  
  
"Going!" James said quickly, his wings spread and he flew off.


	29. First Kiss

Sarah dried her tears and looked at Jareth, who sighed heavily and shook his head. Lavender and Mona were jittery now, glancing at each other and taking small backward steps.  
  
  
"We... we're going now, too," Mona stammered, "bye Sarah.... "  
  
  
"See you Jareth," Lavender added, as they fluttered away.  
  
  
"Jareth, I'm sorry," Sarah spoke after they had all left.  
  
  
"What for?" asked Jareth, obviously annoyed.  
  
  
He turned to look right at her, his expression a mixture of frustration and confusion.  
  
  
"I didn't mean to cause any trouble," Sarah replied, "all I wanted to do was revisit this place and see all of my old friends again but... "  
  
  
She stopped talking and quickly covered her mouth.  
  
  
Jareth gazed at her curiously now, trying to decipher her words.  
  
  
"You've been here before?" he asked her.  
  
  
Sarah had no idea how to answer him, _yes she had but not yet_? He was not going to just nod and drop it, he was going to ask more questions and ask her to explain. She couldn't do that, it would mess everything up for certain.  
  
  
"Can we just go?" Sarah tried to alter the course of the conversation.  
  
  
Jareth looked her over, she was convinced he was going to press her until she spilled but then he touched her arm gently and she felt him embrace her. She melted into him and sobbed hard, her body shaking with emotion.  
  
  
"You poor thing," Jareth hugged her tightly, "you're so upset that you don't know what you're saying."  
  
  
Sarah was comforted by his embrace, it was warm and affectionate. It made her feel safe, loved and so much more relaxed than she had ever been in her life. She could stay there forever, it was the best feeling in the world and she was soon calm again. Jareth pulled back a little, Sarah put her arms around him and drew him back in tightly.  
  
  
"Not yet," she whispered, and she was grateful when he stayed close to her body.  
  
  
It was quite a different Jareth standing there holding her, the one she used to know would have badgered her for information or figured it out some other way. This one was more concerned with her wellbeing, a testament to the wonderful job his parents had done to raise him. He still had her Jareth's traits though, underlying and yet clearly visible at times. It was a little disorientating, she had to be more careful when she spoke to him.  
  
  
She lifted her gaze to meet with his and he leaned in, she closed her eyes.  
  
  
The kiss was incredible, her body felt like it was filled with static electricity and it buzzed all the way through her. Her head swam with dizzyness, her knees felt like they might collapse under her weight but his strong arms were securely around her and she knew he wouldn't let her fall. How could this be her Jareth from the future?  He had only fallen for her because she had solved his Labyrinth where nobody had ever done so before...  Right?  
  
  
Sarah drew back slowly, meeting his smile with her own. It was such a perfect moment, no words needed to be spoken. Sarah lowered herself to the ground and sat in the grass, watching Jareth as he hesitantly joined her. Shifting closer to him, Sarah gently pushed him down onto his back and leaned over him. Jareth put his arms around her again and she leaned down, kissing him deeply with a sigh of content.


	30. My Power Is Great

It was starting to get late when Sarah opened her eyes, she had fallen asleep?!  
  
  
She sat up instantly, looking around herself quickly. Her heart was pounding, _where was Jareth_?!  
  


Sarah got to her feet and headed back to the ravine, though she had no idea how she was getting back across it without Mona and Lavender. She paused when she saw Jareth was already there, she could only see his back and he hadn't seemed to notice her arrival yet. She walked slowly towards him, he was staring down into the ravine absently and startled when she finally came up beside him.  
  
  
"It's so hateful," Sarah said quietly, looking down into the darkness, "can it be closed?"  
  
  
Jareth didn't seem very certain.  
  
  
"Perhaps my parents could try," he said distractedly, staring down into the ravine once more.  
  
  
Sarah remembered what James had told her earlier and she placed her hand on Jareth's upper arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
  
"I bet _you_ could do it," she said firmly.  
  
  
Jareth looked at her, surprised.  
  
  
"Me?" he asked her, "why me?"  
  
  
Sarah shrugged.  
  
  
"Why not?" she said simply.  
  
  
Jareth looked at her for a moment longer, studying her eyes and then he held out his hand over the ravine.  
  
  
"Nothing's happening," Jareth remarked, lowering his hand again.  
  
  
Sarah smiled at him.  
  
  
"Try again," she encouraged him, "I _know_ you can do this... "  
  
  
Jareth didn't seem to believe her, he rolled his eyes and sighed as he held out his hand once again. His fingers outstretched, as though reaching out for something. Slowly, ever so slowly, his fingers began to curl in towards his palm. As they did so, the ground trembled and the sides of the ravine began to come together. By the time Jareth had made a fist, the ravine was no more.  
  
  
Jareth seemed surprised and looked at his palm, as if it held some clue as to how he'd managed to do such a thing.  
  
  
Sarah was pleased for him, but also nervous about such a display of power that she had not seen before in him.


	31. Love Is Lost

Jareth looked at Sarah, his sense of victory quickly fading.  
  
  
"It's dark," he told her, "will you be leaving now?"  
  
  
Sarah did not want to go, she wanted more than anything to stay here with him and her new friends.  
  
  
"I think so," she replied softly, unsure of when she would wake up in her bed.  
  
  
Jareth nodded, disappointment in his expression.  
  
  
Sarah wanted to savour her last moments here in the Underground, so that she could keep the memory alive within her for always. Gazing up at the night sky, she smiled wistfully.  
  
  
"The stars are so big and close," she remarked, "they're beautiful... "  She lowered her gaze and found that Jareth was staring at her, she blushed and smiled at him shyly. She held out her hand towards him, he accepted it and she stepped in close to him.  
  
  
"Will you dance with me?" she asked him, "just once more?"  
  
  
Jareth nodded and they slowly moved to music that only they could hear, Sarah held him tightly so as not to ever let him go.  
  
  
"If you leave," Jareth said softly, "my heart will shatter."  
  
  
Sarah tightened her grip on him and as they slow danced across the grass, she thought she heard him tell her that he truly loved her.  
  
  
"I love you, too," she whispered, opening her eyes.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Sarah sat up, blinking in her sunlit bedroom.  She had been hugging her pillow but now she threw it angrily across the room with a frustrated scream, her eyes wild.  
  
  
"No!" she shrieked, "take me back! Let me go back! I have to go back, back, back!"  She kicked out at nothing, knowing there wasn't a damn thing she could do now...


	32. The Broken Heart

Jareth still had his arms out as though he were holding Sarah, she had faded so suddenly that he hadn't had time to register that she was gone. As he slowly lowered his hands to his sides, he struggled to comprehend what had just happened. He looked around himself for a moment, as if she might be there somewhere but he couldn't see her.  
  
  
Eventually, he left the valley and returned to the Crystal Cavern.  He walked inside and hesitated by the entrance, it was so dark and black inside now. His brow furrowed, it had never done this before...  Walking past the clear waters where he had hidden the pouch, Jareth squeezed through a narrow opening and into a secretly hidden chamber. Uncovering an old cloth from something, his gaze fell upon his heart; now broken into shards.  
  
  
"That's gotta hurt," came a voice.  
  
  
Jareth looked up and James was sitting nearby, looking at the shards.  
  
  
"How did you know I was here?" he demanded.  
  
  
"I know everything about you," James smiled sadly at him, "for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I thought she would have stayed."  
  
  
Jareth looked down at his broken heart with a heavy sigh.  
  
  
James was unnerved by the caverns suddenly turning black and dark, they had never looked so frightening before.  
  
  
"Jareth?" James ventured, as his friend had not spoken now for a while. In the darkness, James watched as Jareth turned his gaze towards him. Jareth's eyes had darkened, his face had hardened and his lips were curled up into a thin, cruel smirk.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" James asked him.  
  
  
"Never better," he responded distantly.  
  
  
James frowned, looking curiously at his friend.  
  
  
"You and I don't have secrets from each other," James reminded Jareth, "what's really going on with you right now?"  
  
  
Jareth looked down at his shattered heart, covering it back over with the dusty, old cloth.  
  
  
"Some secrets are not meant to be shared," he said softly, turning his gaze back to James once more.  
  
  
James did not reply, but he did follow Jareth back out into the sunlight. He watched as Jareth began to walk away.  
  
  
"Wait," he called, hurrying after Jareth, "wait!"  He grabbed Jareth's arm and turned him around to face him.  "Where are you going?" James asked him.  
  
  
"To see Hoggle," Jareth answered him calmly.  
  
  
"Hoggle?" James repeated puzzledly, "but... why?"  
  
  
Jareth offered him an unsettling smile.  
  
  
"She lost," he told James, "that was the deal... "  He turned and vanished, his sudden laughter now echoing all around James.  
  
  
"Jareth!" James shouted, but he was gone. James shook his head and sighed, he'd known Jareth for a long time so this behaviour wasn't entirely unexpected. He'd hoped that it wouldn't ever get this bad, but he would never give up on his best friend; no matter what.  
  
  
"Through thick and thin," he shrugged, taking flight to try and find the young prince.


	33. Baby Jareth?

Back in her own world, Sarah was screaming at the ring Jareth had given her. She demanded that it take her _right back_!  
  
  
Suddenly, a brilliant white light blinded her and she shut her eyes tightly.  
  
  
As she slowly opened them again, she looked around with a bewildered expression.  
  
  
She was in a lovely bedroom, but the decor was a little unusual.  
  
  
There was a playpen, a cradle and a lot of toys. A young, dragon-winged toddler sat upon the window ledge, grinning at her and chuckling softly. His eyes were blue and twinkled with mischeif, _James_?  
  
  
Her confused gaze then fell upon another small toddler, who was building something with his blocks.  
  
  
So intent was he upon his construction, that he hadn't noticed Sarah's sudden appearance. He was cute as a button with his fluffy blond hair and wore nothing but a diaper. Sarah smiled at him as she looked down at his building blocks, then her smile faded. The blocks formed a maze-like structure, it reminded her of the Labyrinth.  
  
  
Sarah gaped and slowly looked back at the little toddler, who was now staring right back at her - with strangely familiar eyes...  
  
  
  
***THE END***


End file.
